dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Harry Potter and the Super Saiyan Wizard Chapter 2 Page 1
Chapter 2: The Meeting and Training Gohan landed on the ground as softly as he could, with Piccolo and Vegeta following his lead. All three of them sensed the general area they were in and found no one coming, so it was safe to do so. While they were amazed at the news they had been told, they weren’t stupid enough to let their guard down for any length of time. Gohan looked up to see the Capsule Corp. building in front of them, memories flooding through his head as he did. Vegeta pushed his way past them, since he went there much more often guards or whatever wouldn’t bother asking for identification. Gohan grinned as guards cringed when Vegeta glared at them, scurrying around for something to do. They finally made their way to the nearest elevator, Gohan pushing the button to open. “Who do you think will believe that we’ve completely lost it first?” Vegeta asked conversationally, making their way into the elevator. “I’m willing to bet the entirety of that accursed woman’s money on that little runt friend of yours, chrome dome.” Gohan scowled at that that insulting comment to Krillin. However he knew it wouldn’t affect Vegeta in the slightest, so he simply pressed the third floor button and watched the doors close in front of them. “I don’t think so,” Piccolo replied, looking straight ahead, “Krillin’s always had to believe stuff before with no real proof; I think he’ll be a believer. Aside from that, he’s grown up alongside Goku for too long to be a skeptic. But what do you think about Yamcha? He’s always denied the first thing that seems impossible in his mind. Remember when he first heard you and Nappa were coming here?” Gohan and Vegeta agreed with Piccolo’s statement, the baseball player did have a streak as it were. It took seeing Kami and Mr. Popo for him to actually take them and the situation at the time seriously. “I don’t think so.” Gohan said over the outside humming of the elevator. “I’ve got you two as witnesses to back me up, not including my mom. Yamcha is a doubter, but if there’s proof involved more or likely he’d agree. He isn’t very stubborn either; he’d believe Master Roshi was his father if you said that to him over and over. The person I’m pretty sure about is Bulma though. She’s a techno-freak, even if she doesn’t look the part. If the world suddenly ran out of electricity or something she’d welcome Other World with open arms. Not to mention her mind-set too; if anyone’s going to call us kooks it’d definitely be her.” Vegeta smirked, “Well, your mind hasn’t dulled when your body got weaker kid. The number of times I hear her complaining about technology being slow and outdated makes me an expert on her. That woman doesn’t believe in anything involving wands, spells or white rabbits coming out of hats. Until I burnt all the blasted books, she was reading our son instruction manuals from her confounded father’s workspace. She even still insists (despite my ignoring) that Baba’s crystal ball is made up of cameras and mirrors in the interior. She once thought that someone had an earpiece hearing everything the witch said and shot the things he was told, and the crystal ball had a T.V. in it. I got a real good laugh out of that one.” Gohan chuckled hearing this, a voice saying they were on the third floor. As the doors opened they came out of last time and walked down the hall towards the room they were looking for, the guest waiting room. Gohan opened the door with a surprised expression, seeing more people than he expected in the above-average room. His mom with Goten in her arms, Bulma with baby Trunks, Krillin, Eighteen, Tien, Chiaotzu, Yamcha and Master Roshi sitting around a table. Why were they all here? It wasn’t like this was a planned reunion day or something. Chi-Chi- looked toward her son and smiled warmly. Goten gurgled and giggled in excitement at the site of his older brother, extending his arms towards him. Gohan smiled in return, happy to see his sibling. “Gohan honey,” she said, “come here and sit down for moment.” Gohan grinned and walked toward his mother, sitting down next to her. Vegeta walked towards his wife and son, standing beside them (they were at the end of a couch) with his arms crossed and Piccolo went next to Gohan. Gohan looked around the room, getting peculiar stares from everyone except Piccolo, Vegeta and his mom. “So…” Gohan started, choosing his words carefully, “did Mr. Dumbledore really talk to you mom? You know about the whole magic thing?” Chi-Chi nodded, “Yes, and I’ll admit it was the farthest thing that reached my mind. It was hard to grasp at first that my son was half alien, but a wizard too?” She laughed playfully, looking at her eldest son with pride. “I will agree with whatever decision you make, about going to the school or not. After all, I’ve just got to pay for your supplies and that’s all to be paid for.” “Oh come on you two!” Bulma yelled suddenly, getting looks from the others. “How can you actually buy all that nonsense? You don’t actually believe that that man is a “wizard” do you? There is no such thing as magic.” “Oh really woman?” Vegeta spoke rather loudly. “If there’s no such thing as magic then how do you explain the “magic” Dragonballs?” Bulma’s face then became flushed, either out of embarrassment or anger no one could tell with the look on her face. The look of enragement faded, though the color did not. “We have proof that that kind of magic is real.” She replied. “But there has been no real proof that the wizard magic you’re all talking about is real. How could it exist without anyone knowing about it?” “I agree with Bulma on this.” Yamcha joined in. “There’s no such thing as that kind of magic. Kami and Dende created the Dragonballs, so their magic only really comes from their being Namekians. That old geezer was probably just some guy in a costume trying to milk money out of you Chi-Chi. After all, some people go after grieving widow’s because of their money and gullibility.” Chi-Chi shook her head. “I don’t think so. I know when someone is lying to me, and this man was really telling the truth. Besides,” she glowered for a moment at Yamcha (causing all men to flinch and cringe), “I’m NOT GULLIBLE.” Yamcha grinned nervously, backing up as far as he could while the other man paled and Bulma and Eighteen snickered. “You’ve got good instincts Chi-Chi, because Dumbledore was telling the truth.” Piccolo said, looking across to all of them seriously. “Kami knew about this magic since it surfaced on the world, and fusing with him let me learn about it also. Besides, Dumbledore knew more than enough about us to have simply been an old man in a robe, right Gohan. Gohan nodded, “When that Dumbledore guy told us what his school was, he mentioned me being half Saiyan, and Frieza up on Namek. He knew about Vegeta and Nappa coming to the planet, and even Dr. Gero and Cell. He has information on all of us because he knows Baba; in fact she herself is a witch, a Seer or something like that.” Everyone turned to Master Roshi, hoping to get some sort of answers from him. “It’s true.” Roshi finally declared, adjusting his sunglasses rather awkwardly. “My sister is indeed a witch, or Seer as the case would be. I was always jealous of her abilities, predicting things seconds before they occurred, laughing about it in my face. She always told me I’d never amount to anything and that I’d be some loony old man. Then I became a martial artist and obtained by own powers and strength, so all in all it equaled out quite nicely.” Gohan grinned proudly, “See, and we have more proof. When he left, he disappeared somewhere. He left like a whip sound and some smoke. It was some sort of magic thing, I just know it!” “He could’ve just used Instant Transmission or something.” Bulma argued. “That is true Gohan.” Roshi spoke. “I’ve created a variety of abilities over the years, the Kamehameha Wave a well known example of that. This man could have done the same thing entirely to make you believe.” Gohan shook his head, “No he didn’t. He’s not an old guy with fighting experience like you Master Roshi, I can tell. His power level is equal to that of a regular person, maybe even lower. We didn’t even detect his ki when we left and got there, just ask Krillin.” Everyone turned to Krillin, expecting an answer. Krillin finally nodded, “I’m with my bro Gohan on this. I haven’t sensed anyone’s power except Gohan, Vegeta and Piccolo when they were training. I was afraid someone wasn’t going to come back after that. If anyone else was there, though it would have been hard, I would have sensed them if they had a lot of power. Gohan’s a smart kid, so why are we questioning him like this? Besides, I think we can all agree this isn’t the weirdest thing that could happen to the little man.” Everyone nodded in response, knowing full well with their history something even worse could have happened. Why question the situation further, they all knew Gohan was telling the truth deep down. “Now that that’s settled,” Chi-Chi said, “are you going to go to Hogwarts sweetie?” “…Yes” Gohan replied, his eyes shining with excitement “…yes I will.” Chi-Chi beamed lovingly, “Alright, now Gohan here is what will happen. Bulma’s willing to give you all the money you’ll need for you supplies along with extra, considering you’re like a son to her (and we made a bet about this). I want you to come home on Christmas and Easter, but I’m willing to allow you to use Instant Transmission from here to there, since it will only be a couple of seconds to get here. Listen to Dumbledore and follow the rules. And you must do your work first, but not all the time though. You won’t have to study what you usually do, since you are well above ten years ahead. Is that understood Gohan?” Gohan nodded, “Let’s go home. I’ve got to get ready for tomorrow and I’m hungry.” Chi-Chi smiled, and grabbed Gohan’s hand while holding Goten. They all gave their proper goodbyes to their friends and they disappeared from the room, already on the way to their house. ……………………………………………………………………………………………… It was the next day and Gohan was doing some morning training. He walked out in his regular attire, knowing that the level of intensity he’d be using wouldn’t require a Gi. Usually he’d go out for some short interval training sessions, just so he could get a warm-up before Piccolo or Vegeta would surprise attack him. But today, however, it was for a different reason entirely. Today was the day this “Hagrid” fellow was supposed to get him so he could buy his school supplies. Granted though, this simple task as it sounded made Gohan shiver with anticipation. He’d be shopping for “magic” supplies, for books that could tell him different spells he could use for any given chore. He could get potion ingredients for whatever potion needed for any given remedy or cure. He could also get magical items not even on his list, like brooms (“like they actually use brooms” he muttered) or something that could do stuff Bulma’s technology couldn’t even fathom accomplishing. But what he was really looking forward to was getting a wand for him, that one item that was the key to a door leading to a world that only he was allowed into. Not even the Prince of Saiyans or Piccolo had access to that world, to things that would leave their mouths gapped open. He did some random melee attacks in the air, the air picking up around him as his actions continued. The dust picked up into the air, surrounding him and then going away from him as he changed directions. Ever since the battle with Cell, Gohan feared of another thing like Cell, who could use all their attacks against them. Not to mention with a power as great as Cell’s. An even scarier thought was of a being that could potentially be even more powerful than the bio-android. Page 2 Category:Fan Fiction